A Day in the Life of Somewhat Ordinary
by Hero McAllen
Summary: (Story 6) Malon is trying to deny her recent attraction and will Loraefin make it out of the Gerudo Training Ground alive? Meanwhile Link is assisting with birth and a whole bunch of other random stuff! If you like the Gerudo, might be interesting.
1. In The Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own the Zelda characters or Hyrule. Wish I owned Link, but at least I own Rook :). Yeah, and all the  
  
AN: This is a telling of three different stories. One is Malon, one is Link, and the other is Loraefin and Megeara. For chapter titles, it was hard to find one that encompassed all of the different events of these three tales, so it was kind of a pick and chose thing. Just thought you might want to know…ah, you probably didn't….:)  
  
A Day in the Life of Somewhat Ordinary  
  
One year, one month, twenty-five days  
  
Chapter One: In The Morning  
  
Spring had finally come to Hyrule again. The air started to get warmer and new buds could be seen emerging from the tree branches. Malon sniffed the morning air with great satisfaction as she stood outside the ranch gates. Oh, if only she didn't have chores to do today! She thought. But alas, it was her duty and she enjoyed it…most of the time. The only exception would be on a day like today when she would give almost anything to go riding out in the field, letting the wind tug at her hair. But no, today she had the carpenters coming to help her father with the building of the new stable roof (she knew just as well that it would be her doing her father's work). She had already milked the cows and let the horses out, and now her next big chore would be to make the weekly delivery to the Castle. Actually, she rather enjoyed making this delivery, it was nice to get out of the ranch for a few hours plus she usually found a little time to do some shopping for herself at the market. She never bought anything, but Malon loved to look and daydream that she had them. It was all frivolous things that she didn't need anyway she told herself.  
  
She would have hoped that perhaps Link would stop by and go with her to the castle, but she already knew that he was off fishing today, trying to catch that Loach he was always after. 'I almost had him this time', was what he would always say after he had returned from the fishing pond and Malon would always laugh at him.  
  
"Well, this cart isn't going anywhere by itself and this milk isn't getting any fresher," she said out loud, "I guess I better get moving."  
  
The cart bounced along the worn path the Hyrule Market town briskly, Malon clicking the reins every so often for Pyle and Snyder to pick up the pace. She didn't know why she decided to hitch these two up, she knew very well that they liked to take it at their own pace and that pace was slow. Oh well, she could stay out of the ranch and enjoy the sunshine a little longer today. The Market was as busy as ever, people rushing around everywhere, going here, going there, and Malon loved the commotion. She urged Pyle and Snyder through the crowd and up the road to the castle kitchen once again. Malon knew that it was going to be as busy up there as it was down in the market. The Sages had just left a few weeks earlier and things had gotten a little quieter since then, but then again, it was never quiet. She pulled the cart to a stop and greeted the Loading Supervisor like she always did and then got to her work. There were always familiar faces here for it was the same people week in and week out that helped with the bringing and unloading of food for Hyrule Castle. But there was one face she was never very thrilled to see and unfortunately it was the face she saw coming this way right now.  
  
"Oh no," she groaned and picked up another crate, pretending like she hadn't noticed him. Just my luck, she thought. Rook grinned at her as she brushed by him, still ignoring him.  
  
"Well a fine good morning to you too Firefly," he still grinned brightly, happy to have made her climb into her hard shell once again. He drew the greatest pleasure out of trying to crack her out if it after. He had yet to succeed, but it was a challenge he planned to overcome.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Good morning," Malon replied breezily, putting down the crate and going back for another. Oh! Why did he always manage to bring out the hostile emotions in her with just a word out of that mouth of his?  
  
"See, tha' wasn't so hard," he said, grabbing a box and following close behind her. "Now that we've gotten that out of the way, may I say tha' you look lovely this morning Malon." She turned half way around, glancing at him over her shoulder quickly.  
  
"Oh please," she huffed and dropped the crate with a loud thud.  
  
"Careful there lassie, don't hurt yourself," he set his crate down gently on top of hers.  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Malon retorted.  
  
"I know ya' do."  
  
"Listen Rook, I'd love to stay and chat," that was a big lie, "but I have a lot of work to do today so if you would just excuse me." She tried to brush by him back to her cart but he caught hold of her by the wrists at which Malon turned around sharply with a glare in her eye. It was just something about him that made her want to storm out of a room that he had just entered.  
  
"Calm down Firefly," he laughed, "before ye go I've got some empty milk crates ya's can take back with you. They're in the stable if you'll just come with me." She stood still for a moment before nodding. Crates were expensive and she tried to reuse them whenever she could.  
  
"Okay, but just really quickly, I do need to get going," she said again.  
  
***  
  
"Are you two sure you have everything you're going to need?" Megeara's mother asked again patting the bag that was strapped to Xanthus's side. "You have jackets right?"  
  
"Yes mother, we have everything, raj'h gaddy!" Megeara rolled her eyes and tightened her saddle around Xanthus's white stomach.  
  
"Don't you roll your eyes at me young lady, you're lucky we let you do this every year," Mrs. Fellari retorted back in Gerudo. "You be sure to keep out of trouble and try to stick to the east side of the valley in case we need to find you."  
  
"Oh stop worrying mother! We've done this for five years already, it'll be fine."  
  
"I'm your mother, I was made to worry."  
  
"Ah, don't worry Pattian, Meg and I take good care of each other," Loraefin smiled and mounted her horse Balius.  
  
"Take care you two," Lindie smiled and waved them off. "Oh don't worry Pattian, they're big girls."  
  
The two girls raced their horses down the village street and out onto the big open field. The wind whipped about them on this warm spring morning and they could hear nothing but the sound of the horses hooves and their laughter. This little trip had become sort of a tradition for the two. They packed up the little provisions they needed on horseback and spent four days and four nights off by themselves, roaming around the valley, going wherever they pleased with no one to bother them. It was at first a cry for freedom, but now it had become just another way to relax and have fun…enjoy life they said. Xanthus and Balius came to a slow trot and then to a walk once they reached the other side of the field where you could either go left up the cliff path, or right into the small, thick woods that grew alongside the river.  
  
"Finally! We're out of there!" Megeara laughed and stretched her arms out wide. "I've been looking forward to this all year!"  
  
"You and me both," Loraefin smiled. "Which way do we want to go first?" Megeara looked first right, then left.  
  
"Um…well, we started right last year, so lets go up the cliff, see what's up there. We can watch the stars tonight."  
  
They took the twisted path slowly, so not to have any unwanted accidents, that was the last thing they needed. It was early afternoon when they reached the top and they stopped under the great old oak tree that rooted itself on the edge of the cliff, alone and solitary, watching vigil over the valley floor. Loraefin rummaged through the bags and got them out some lunch, for both Megeara and the horses. It was a quiet afternoon as Balius and Xanthus stood under the tree chewing on the tufts of wild grass that grew about.  
  
"Have anything in mind for tomorrow?" Megeara took a bite out of her lunch, trying to stifle the gulp noise when she swallowed. Loraefin didn't answer but watched out over the cliff. "Fin!" she shouted to get her attention. Loraefin looked up casually, her thoughts drifting away and focusing on the present again.  
  
"You say something?" She asked, the breeze tugging the hair that had fallen loose from her knot. Megeara laughed to herself and roller her eyes.  
  
"I asked if you had anything in mind for tomorrow," she repeated.  
  
"Oh," was all Loraefin replied.  
  
"What is it, I know that look, what are you analyzing in that brain of yours?" Megeara brushed a lose bit of her red hair off her forehead as a soft breeze blew by.  
  
"Nothing really," Loraefin said absentmindedly lapsing into Gerudo. Megeara got up and sat down close next to Loraefin, putting her horse alongside hers.  
  
"Come on, what is it? That look on your face means you're up to something, and I want to know what that something is," Megeara smiled with childlike fascination replying in Gerudo as well. "Come on! Tell me!"  
  
A slow grin took over Loraefin's face despite her attempts to repress it. She shouldn't even have thought about it, it was a silly idea anyway. She only got the abstraction in her head after she went to go meet with the Sages a few weeks ago…mainly when she saw Tiamra. But no, she should just dismiss this little plot out of her mind; it was silly to have thought of it.  
  
"Would you just tell me already!" Megeara play punched Loraefin in the arm after she had sat in silence for a few moments.  
  
"It's just a crazy idea," Loraefin mumbled, feigning to be hurt.  
  
"So, I like crazy ideas, spill," the red hair girl poked her friend. Loraefin grinned again, for the idea had latched onto her brain, fixing itself there with no sign that it was going to release.  
  
"Ever wanted to see the Gerudo Fortress?"  
  
***  
  
"You better say your prayers fish, cause you're gonna be mine today," Link said to himself, casting out his line to the middle of the fishing pond.  
  
"That's what you say every time Link," Navi yawned and sat down on one of the water reeds nearby. "Face it, you're not going to catch that fish. I'd love to support you and all…but I'm sorry, it's just not going to happen."  
  
"Wait and see Nav, wait and see," Link smiled, reeling in just a tad.  
  
"I've waited and I've seen. I've waited for you to say that every time and I've seen you walk out of here empty handed every time," Navi smirked.  
  
"Everyone's a critic."  
  
"Not true, it's jut stating fact."  
  
Link smiled again and cast his line out a second time with still no luck. They waited there for a good hour or so before Link could hear Navi's faint snores.  
  
"Okay Navi, I get the picture, we can go," Link rolled his eyes and grinned as Navi's head immediately popped up. "Besides, it's getting to be afternoon, the fish won't bite anyway."  
  
"Maybe next time Link," Navi humored him as he returned the pole the man at the counter.  
  
"You'll get him one day, seriously!" The man called after him as they strode out the door.  
  
Lake Hylia was beautiful in the early afternoon. Not that it wasn't beautiful at any given point in the day, but the way the sun reflected off the water gave it this certain look that Link couldn't describe, but he loved it. Finally, the fishing pond owner had a bridge built across to his place so Link no longer had to swim over there like in the days of Ganondorf. He often wondered why it took him so long. Epona was waiting for him on the other side, just where he left her and she neighed when she saw him coming again. He stroked her mane and got her an apple out of the saddlebag, which she immediately took from his hand without hesitation and ate.  
  
"Whoa, careful there girl, don't choke on it," Link laughed, "it's only an apple."  
  
"She kinda eats like you," Navi giggled, "fast and sloppy."  
  
"I do not eat like that," Link shot her a glance, "I'm just usually in a rush, so I shovel."  
  
"Sure you are."  
  
Link mounted Epona and turned her around towards Lake Hylia's gates. He applied a little pressure and she began to trot, slowly at first, but then picking up the pace. Navi flew behind them, finally taking a perch in the fold of Link's tunic collar. Once out on the field, Link couldn't think of where to go from there, this was one of those days where he had nothing to do and nowhere to be. The sun was shining though, and as long as he had that, he could just enjoy being outside. He didn't want to bother Loraefin or any of them today, besides the fact that every time he thought of her (which he did constantly now) he felt as though it was he that condemned her, it was to out of the way for today. He knew it wasn't him, but he couldn't help feeling that way; what a cruel thing for the Sages to do, to make him live with that knowledge. Well now, that got his spirits down. No time to feel bad now he thought, enjoy the day, that day will not come for another year now and by that time you will have thought of something.  
  
"Why don't we go see what Malon's up to?" Linked pulled Epona to a stop at the top of the little hill. "Maybe she'd like to go for a ride or something."  
  
"She probably has chores," Navi reminded him, "but we can go and say hello." 


	2. Trapped With A Rook

Chapter Two: Trapped With A Rook  
  
"Why in Hyrule did you put the crates down here in the stable?" Malon asked as she and Rook made their way down to there. "Wouldn't it have been easier if you kept them up by the kitchen?"  
  
"There wasna' any room," Rook replied, pulling open the stable door for her, "after you Firefly."  
  
"I thought I asked you not to call me that," she said hotly, brushing by him with a muffled 'thank you' for holding the door for her.  
  
"Ye did," Rook grinned, "but I'm not known for listening to people all the time."  
  
Malon let out a little groan and looked around the barn, not seeing any crates.  
  
"Where are they?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her impatiently. Rook left the doorway and walked over to the small storage area off to the left.  
  
"Um…in here," he said and scratched the back of his head and running his fingers through his rich, dark brown hair. Malon came over and glance around behind him. Inside she saw a good fifteen crates stacked to the ceiling of the little room.  
  
"That's a lot more than I was expecting," she said her eyes a bit wide. Malon glanced up, and her gaze caught Rook's as they stared at each other for a moment. She was the one who broke the trance.  
  
"Um, yeah, they've been collecting for awhile now," he stammered, the image of her soft face and beautiful blue eyes piercing into his still frozen in his mind.  
  
"I can see that," Malon retorted. "Well, shall we get started?"  
  
Rook watched her for a moment, admiring her strength and the feminine air about her. Her bright red hair hung carelessly over her shoulders and her simple skirt played around her ankles. She lifted one of the crates in each hand, holding tightly into the rims.  
  
"Well?" Malon hurried him along.  
  
"Oh, yes of course," he snapped out of his fanciful daydreaming. "At your service lass."  
  
He brushed beside her and piled three boxes on top of one another and lifted them onto his shoulder. He turned around to see her still standing in the storage room with him, only she was looking out the door and staring blankly out at the path they had just come down.  
  
"Ye ready Malon?" Rook nudged her softly at which she quickly turned around.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, I got lost for a minute," her voice was still a bit far off.  
  
A light breeze swept through the stables and rustled the straw that was strewn about the horses' stalls. It continued down the long room, picking up power as it went along from the other open doors and windows. It reached the far end of the stable and without either of them realizing it until it was to late blew the storage room door close.  
  
"What was that?" Malon exhaled, a bit startled to find herself surrounded in darkness suddenly.  
  
"Hmm, must have been the wind," Rook replied and went to open the door. He leaned into it, but found it to be stuck. "Uh-oh…I think we've got a problem Firefly."  
  
"What? What's the problem, you can open it right?" She demanded to know. The last thing she wanted was to be stuck there with him right now.  
  
"Hate to tell ye Firefly, but it looks like we're stuck here."  
  
***  
  
"You're not serious are you?" Megeara knitted her eyebrows and looked closely at Loraefin. "You know what Grandmother said about them, even what your grandmother says about them. Why in the world would you want to see them?"  
  
"Because I don't think they are how everyone makes them out to be," Loraefin said simply. "When I was at the temple with Link, I saw two of them and I was fascinated with them. They're not evil Megeara; they're part of us, our heritage. Haven't you ever been a bit curious about them?"  
  
Megeara sat and stared at her friend for a moment, slowly letting a smile creep across her face. She glanced over in the direction of the village, seeing it off on the distance in the brilliant afternoon light.  
  
"Of course I have, that was given," she turned to her, "but I've always felt as if I saw them, maybe even met with them, I would be betraying my grandmother and all the others that left all those years ago. I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"Yeah," Loraefin said slowly, "I know what you mean. It was a stupid idea, forget I said anything about it." She inched forward, allowing her legs to hang and swing over the cliff.  
  
"It wasn't a stupid idea Fin, you're right, they are part of us despite what we've been raised to think," Megeara swung her legs over likewise. "The trouble of being raised apart from the world," she laughed softly, "is that you're subject to all and every misled idea that your parents have, and never get a chance to figure them out for yourself."  
  
"Hopefully our children won't have that," Loraefin laughed, "there's talk about revealing ourselves to the rest of Hyrule again. Wouldn't that be great? So many new things we can learn and see."  
  
"I hope that happens soon, now that we know we can get out, I'm starting to get stir crazy in here," Megeara threw a rock over the edge, never hearing it land they were up so high.  
  
"But," Loraefin began again, "we could lose all of this in the process." She let her hand skim over the valley, taking notice once again how quiet and beautiful it was. "Would we want to risk people taking over this? We'd lose as much as we would gain I think. If you think about it, we've made our own culture here, to reveal ourselves could mean losing that."  
  
"True, but we can't hide forever," Megeara answered. She leaned closer to Loraefin, letting her voice go soft and deep and she spoke in a very grave tone. "Besides, how many more generations do you think we could have here? You know as well as I do that all of our generation are cousins to one another, even you and me. Another one couldn't possibly work, if any we need to reveal ourselves for the continuation of our families."  
  
"Then we really do have no choice then," Loraefin spoke softly too, wondering why for they were alone with no one around them. What were they afraid of? Balius and Xanthus hearing them? "It's going to be a big change. I bet the elders never thought when they came here that the existence of their great grandchildren would be so heavily effected."  
  
"Let's go," Megeara said suddenly. Loraefin gave her a puzzled look.  
  
"Go? Go where?" She asked curiously.  
  
"The Gerudo Fortress, I don't know anywhere, just out of here."  
  
  
  
***  
  
"Sorry Link, Malon hasn't got back from the castle yet," Talon said a bit worried. "She doesn't usually take this long, it's getting to around three o'clock, she left here around ten."  
  
"Maybe there was a long line at the castle kitchen," Navi piped up.  
  
"That might be true," Talon sighed and watched as Ichiro helped Sabooru lift a heavy beam and carry it over to where the new roof was being built. "If you're not doing anything Link my boy, could you go try to find her, I'm starting to get worried."  
  
"Sure Talon, not a problem," Link mounted Epona and rode out of the ranch. "That's odd, I've done the deliveries with Malon before and it never takes more that two hours, three at most."  
  
"Like I said," Navi continued, "there could have been a line."  
  
"I doubt it, there never is."  
  
Link's ears picked up an unusual noise as he rode further. It sounded like woman and Link couldn't help but to go and investigate. He turned Epona around and had her trot over in the direction of Kakariko, where as he approached, he saw a small cart parked next to the bridge, but no one was with it. Link could still here the noise though, what sounded like muffled groans and gasps. He rode faster; thinking someone was hurt and needed help. Epona stopped and he dismounted, looking around for the source of the noise. As he went around to the other side of the cart, his eyes went wide and his jaw almost dropped at what he saw.  
  
"Well don't just sit there and stare!" The woman groaned and tore at the grass she was sitting on, "get me some clean cloths from the cart! Hurry!"  
  
Link did as he was told quickly, so quickly that he hadn't realized he'd done it until the woman was firmly clamped onto his arm, breathing hard.  
  
"Oh Nayru, here it comes again!" She groaned and shut her eyes tightly. "Din, give me strength to do this!"  
  
"Are you alone out here?" Link asked panicky as he watched, holding tightly onto the woman's hand.  
  
"No," she gasped, "my…my husband went to get the doctor…we didn't think it would come so soon."  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I will be, just as soon as this thing is out of me!" She yelled and pushed again. "This is your second Ashan, your second. This one is easier than the first," she talked to herself.  
  
"How many months are you?" Link started to calm down and get a better grip on the situation.  
  
"Eight months, almost nine," she gasped as another contraction took over. "Where is that doctor?!" She yelled.  
  
"I bet he's coming, don't worry," Link tried to comfort her. She looked at him, her face pale and sweat beading her forehead and smiled faintly.  
  
"Calm down, I'm the one who's in labor," she said, noticing how pale he had become too. "Just be ready to catch if he doesn't get here in time, can you do that?"  
  
"Yeah sure," he replied absentmindedly, not moving from her side. By the Goddesses what was he doing there he thought?  
  
"You're going to need to be at the right end," she said calmly and as relaxed as she could be. Link stared blankly for a moment. "Have you ever done this before?"  
  
"No," Link replied.  
  
"Then just do as I tell you and this is going to be okay," Ashan tensed and pushed again as Link went and crawled down by her legs. He knew what to do from here at least, but he was hesitant to do so.  
  
"You're going to have to see what you're doing!" She groaned loudly. "I don't care! Just lift up the skirt! I'm busy with other things now!" She screamed again and stomped her feet on the ground. Quickly, Link flipped up her skirt (not particularly wanting to, but knowing he must) and tried to prepare himself for what was going to come next.  
  
"You're um…doing fine, just keep breathing," he sounded choked. Sure, he had seen his share of blood in his lifetime, but the excess of labor was something completely new to the Hero.  
  
"What's you're name kid?" Ashan moaned and relaxed as the contraction quieted. "Don't forget to count how far apart my contractions are."  
  
"It's Link," he said, now counting intervals in between. Ashan's eyes went wider than they already were.  
  
"The Hero?!" She gasped. "You're the Hero of Time?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. Um…something just broke I think," Link went pale again. Ashan laughed.  
  
"I can't believe the Hero of Time is delivering my baby! Nayru, what am I going to tell my mother?" She threw her head back.  
  
"Ashan! What just broke!?" Link asked again in alarm, thinking something was terribly wrong.  
  
"My water, I guess it came late this time. Here comes another, how long was that?"  
  
"Two minutes."  
  
"It'll come soon now. Oh, where is Matthiessen and that damn doctor!" She screamed. "It shouldn't take this long to get a doctor!"  
  
"Navi! Go see if you can find them! Hurry!" Link yelled, trying to do the best he could. Navi flew off quickly.  
  
"The Hero of Time is delivering my baby," Ashan laughed again.  
  
"You're doing great Ashan, just fine. Keep pushing!"  
  
"I thought you said you've never done this before."  
  
"I'm improvising." 


	3. Surprise! It’s A Girl!

Chapter Three: Surprise! It's A Girl!  
  
By now Malon's eyes had gotten used to the dark and with the little light that was filtered under the bottom of the door she could see somewhat. Not that that made the situation any better. Here she was, trapped in the storage room of the castle stables with Rook, one of the few people that could make her so irritated she couldn't stand it. Not to mention her father must be worried about her since she hadn't come home yet. They'd been there for longer than she wanted to acknowledge and she sat grumpily on one of the crates, her arms folded in front of her.  
  
"I can't believe it," she said again. "You would have thought someone would have found us by now."  
  
"No one is realla' down here 'sides me," Rook repeated himself, "Bass is usually here, but he's gone fer tha' week takin' care of his sick motha'."  
  
"I can't believe it," Malon repeated. Rook leaned his back up to the wall and sighed to himself. He hadn't been this embarrassed in a long time. How perfect was it that he was to get locked in the storage room with her? He wanted to try and sweep her off her feet, but no, he had to be clumsy and get them locked in there. What a great way to get to know this wonderful, beautiful, stunning creature that sat before him. From the first time he saw her, he knew there was something he couldn't explain with her. Perhaps it was just curiosity about the young woman that worked her whole life in the ranch, rarely leaving it and yet having so many friends everywhere she went. Or perhaps it was her spirit that first attracted him; either way, he found it hard not to sit and just stare in awe at her.  
  
"I'm sorrae'," he said out of the blue. Malon picked her head up from out of her hands.  
  
"Sorry? Sorry for what?" She asked, her voice tired and irritated.  
  
"I'm sorrae' that I got us locked in here," Rook started slowly, "I know yous' had other things ta' do today." Malon's eyes went a bit soft and the cross look she carried on her brow faded away quickly. Oh, she knew it wasn't his fault that they were in there, after all, he was trying to do her a favor in the first place. She shouldn't be so cross and Malon immediately felt terribly guilty about it.  
  
"Oh, it's not your fault Rook," she faltered, "it was just the wind, purely coincidence."  
  
"Yeah, but I figured if I apologized you wouldn't be so vexed and maybe would talk to me a bit. I would think this a waste if we didn't take tha' chance to get to know each otha' a bit. After all, what else have we got to do?" Rook seated himself next to Malon resting his elbows on his knees and letting his brown hair fall into his face. "I like ye Malon, and I'd like to get to know ya better, if ye would let me."  
  
She was surprisingly touched by this little speech. The wall that she built high around herself was slowly crumbling down…well, crashing down maybe, but she wasn't going to admit that. Malon stared at him and brushed her hair behind her long ears, not sure what to say.  
  
"Well, since we've got nothing else to do at the moment," she smiled and angled her body to face him. Rook grinned and pushed back his hair, which immediately fell back into place. Well now, maybe this wasn't such a horrible thing to happen he thought.  
  
"Alright," said he, "um…what's your favorite color?" Malon couldn't hold back the smile that was brought forth by this question that was so simple and innocent. She didn't know why, but it amused her greatly.  
  
"Blue, like the sky," replied she, "as blue as it can get on a summer's afternoon. And you?"  
  
"Brown," Rook grinned, "but I'm very partial to the red colar' of yer hair." Malon instantly reached up and touched it like a reflex.  
  
"Oh," she said awkwardly, fidgeting a bit. So okay, maybe he wasn't that bad she thought.  
  
"Sorrae'," he laughed, "I didn't mean to embarrass you, I jus' like yer hair a lot, it was the first thing I noticed about you." Malon thought it best to try and switch the subject.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" She laughed nervously hoping her blush hadn't taken over her face like a tomato.  
  
"Three otha' sides' me, me olda' brother Scott, he's 'bout twenty one now, me sister Malaiya who's fifteen, and the youngest one's Toby, and I think Toby's twelve," Rook replied. "Link's told me you lost yer motha' when you were very young, I was sorrae' to hear tha'." Malon stared at the floor in silence for a moment.  
  
"It's okay. I never really knew her; all I can remember is a few distorted memories and the song she wrote. My dad has raised me and I don't think I could have asked for a better life."  
  
"But I imagine you still miss her."  
  
"More everyday."  
  
***  
  
"How are we going to get Xan and Balius out of here?" Loraefin asked as they rode along the ridge of the cliff, out of sight from the people below.  
  
"Carefully," was Megeara's reply.  
  
"Do you think they can make it through the cave?"  
  
"They will, the tunnel is wide enough."  
  
They had just left the village about seven hours before hand and the two had already gotten into something they weren't even sure they themselves could pull off. The plan was to sneak out of the valley at night when no one would see them and go to see the Gerudo Fortress themselves. They had no intention of making their presence aware to them, but just to see the Gerudo would answer a lot of questions that could never be answered by their parents. It was something they felt they must do and the opportunity to do so had knocked. No one was expecting them home for four days, so they had that much time.  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this," Loraefin laughed somewhat nervously.  
  
"What are you worried about Fin? You've been out of the valley more than any of us."  
  
"Yeah, but never on my own, Link was always with me and he knows Hyrule, we on the other hand don't."  
  
"Do you not want to do this?" Megeara stopped Xanthus and looked inquiringly at her friend. Loraefin and Balius trotted a few paces ahead and then stopped too.  
  
"Of course I do, this is a way to find out about myself, where we come from."  
  
"Okay, then it's settled. We can rest here until it's dark," Megeara glanced about. "It'll be night soon."  
  
***  
  
"One two three…keep breathing Ashan, you're doing great," Link coached. This was certainly something he wouldn't expect himself to be doing right now. "Once more, push!"  
  
"I am pushing damn you! Damn you and damn that damn doctor!" She yelled. "Don't tell me to push! You try doing this!"  
  
"Come on Ashan, once more!" Link encouraged, "I think I see the head, come on! Just one more!"  
  
The woman clenched her eyes tight and bit down on her teeth, trying to push with every muscle in her body. The crown of the head slowly pushed its way into view, followed by the rest of the head and shoulders. The baby let out a cry as it slid into Link's waiting hands. It was covered in birth fluid and its skin was a healthy pink color with all ten fingers and toes. It cried and cried and Ashan let her head fall back, her body exhausted from its labor.  
  
"It's a girl," Link beamed, "a beautiful baby girl." Ashan only lay there for a moment, her chest still heaving.  
  
"Let me see her," she cooed softly, propping herself up against the wheel of the cart. Link handed her her baby carefully, afraid that if he was anything less than the epitome of gentleness he could harm the precious creation. Ashan smiled, pride beaming as she held her child. All memories of the pain and exhaustion that she had endured only moments before melted away as she rocked the infant back and forth in her arms. "Hello my little girl," she smiled letting the baby's hand wrap around her finger, "my beautiful little girl."  
  
Mother and daughter sat and stared at one another for minutes on end and Link watched them quietly. He marveled at the wonder of childbirth and had a new respect for women who went through it. He had never seen anything like that in all of his life, and he had seen a lot in his lifetime even though it was only eighteen years long, well, almost nineteen. Eventually Ashan's husband and the doctor arrived and Link made his exit, but not without the profuse thanks from the new parents. Before Link left, he had to ask one thing.  
  
"What are you going to name her?"  
  
Ashan looks up and smiles brilliantly.  
  
"Lucille." 


	4. A Drawer Full of Clean Socks

Chapter Four: A Drawer Full of Clean Socks  
  
"I wonder what time it is," Malon said nonchalantly. "The light under the door is getting a bit fainter."  
  
"I imagine it's about' four or five," replied Rook. "Don't worry lass, someone will find us."  
  
Malon smiled and sat back down on her crate. Her father must be worried sick. Good. He should be she thought. Oh what was she saying! She loved her father dearly, she didn't want him to worry…just maybe come and do these deliveries every once and a while, then she wouldn't be in here right now. Not that she was complaining either. Sure, maybe Rook was rough around the edges, and sure, he was no knight in shining armor…but Malon had to acknowledge that she judged him too harshly. That in itself surprised her for she usually had a good word about everyone. Even if she didn't she made one up. She looked at him and for once she found him not to be looking at her first. His arms rested on his knees and his hands were tearing apart a bit of straw that had blown in under the door. Or maybe it was already in there…who cares she thought, this was a stable, hay was everywhere and…oh now she was talking to herself in her head! Why on earth was she behaving so silly and…  
  
"Hey Malon, I hear someone," Rook got up and tried to look through one of the cracks in between the boards of the door. Malon got up too and stood next to him. Her head only came to about his shoulders as they stood side by side and her shoulder brushed up against him.  
  
"I can't see anybody," Malon said and backed up a bit, "but I do hear someone."  
  
"Aye, hold on a minute Firefly and I'll get us out of here," Rook took a step back and slammed his shoulder into the door, making in rattle. "Hey! Out there, could ye lend us a han'? This bloody door won't budge." By everything that the Goddesses created in the world, this was so embarrassing.  
  
The movement of feet stopped for a moment, and then started to come closer down to their side of the stable. They heard stifled laughter as the steps paused in front of the door.  
  
"Oh by the Goddesses…" Rook groaned and turned his back away. Malon took his viewing spot in front of the open boards.  
  
"Link! Don't just stand there and laugh! Open the door!" Malon yelled at him, slamming her palms against it in aggravation.  
  
"Should I even ask what you two are doing in there?" Link grinned foolishly, still trying to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Ha ha, yeah, we're all laughing hero, now open this up or you'll think that Ganondorf was your best friend!" Malon shouted.  
  
"Ouch," Link snickered and forced up the wooded latch that was jammed. "You guys got this thing pretty gummed up, what did you do to it?" Malon brushed past him.  
  
"The wind slammed it shut, we didn't do anything."  
  
"Uh-huh," came Link's reply. Rook stalked out of the storage room and gave Link a look. By everything unda' the heavens Link, ye so much as say a word 'bout this to anyone and I'll personally kick yer ass.  
  
Malon stretched and then checked to see the position of the sun in the sky for the time. She hurried back into the stable.  
  
"Nayru, my dad is gonna kill me! I gotta go, Rook…" she trailed off, "maybe we'll see about those crates next week. I gotta go." Malon quickly turned and hurried up the path to her cart. She didn't know what to say to Rook now, it was so awkward, her only escape (from that and the teasing she could expect from Link) was to get out of there as quickly as she could. Link and Rook watched her go.  
  
"I don't want ta' hear it Link, not one word," Rook pointed his finger accusingly at Link.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Rook," Link smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulders. "What? Is that a bit of blush in your cheeks I see? Now come come Rook, you know Malon isn't that type of girl." He laughed as Rook stormed away out the stable.  
  
***  
  
The moon was high as the girls trotted across the big open field. It was so wide and empty, it would be a wonder that they didn't get lost. The breeze was warm and cool at the same time and the only noise you could hear was the crickets chirping in the long grass and the dull thud of the horses' hooves on the soft ground. They rode in silence for long periods of time not exactly sure why, perhaps because this kind of night just called for it. It was so eerie and hushed that at times it sent a shiver down your spine. Knowing you are not supposed to be there invites those kinds of feelings.  
  
The red earth of the valley loomed in font of them, in its own way calling them home. Balius and Xanthus snorted at a new scent and trotted a bit quicker it seemed. Loraefin wrapped her coat around her tighter, trying to keep the spring breeze off of her skin. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Megeara do the same. The girl looked up above to the stars, they being the only thing about the land that was familiar to her now. Up the trail they went, the canyon walls casting huge shadows from the brilliant moon. Balius and Xanthus snorted fitfully at the dark and pranced a little in their step while they walked. The water from Zora's River could be heard everywhere in the canyon as it fell over the falls. The main bridge loomed above the river, which continued to run its course far, far below the planks. The horses' hooves clunked noisily on the wood, but their sound was drowned out by the splashing of the falls. Balius neighed tensely and Loraefin stroked his neck, making him calm down and walk once again. She herself was not too terribly fond of this bridge. She looked back at Megeara and smiled, perhaps in her own way to keep up confidence.  
  
Suddenly Xanthus reared up and neighed in fright, sending Megeara sprawling to the ground. The horse came crashing back down on its front legs and Megeara had to dash out of the way so not to be trampled by the massive hooves. Loraefin and Megeara screamed as the boards on the bridge shook under the horses weight as he galloped off and to the other side, stopping there as if to wait impatiently. Megeara stared blankly after her horse surprised, and at the same time almost guilty for making him go on the bridge he was afraid of. After a few moments she realized she was holding her breath and started to breathe again.  
  
"Wouldn't want to fall down there," Megeara said, looking down through the planks and instantly shivering. It was a long, long, way down to the bottom.  
  
"Are you okay? What got into Xanthus?" Loraefin asked, going to help her up.  
  
"I don't know what got into him, he's never done that before," she replied. "Then again when was the last time we were on a bridge with no sides what seems like five miles (bit of exaggeration) above a rushing waterfall and river."  
  
"And there is a sign back there telling people not to jump off the bridge, like anyone would be so stupid," Loraefin added. Megeara got back Xanthus and promptly scolded him for scaring her so. He whinnied to the extent of what could be an apology and they continued. The cliff walls were high and threatening to the two young Gerudo girls (okay, half Hylian, but who's being picky?) as they made their way back to what could have been home. They exchanged nervous glances, unsure if what they were about to do was right or not, but they were there, and there was no point in going back now. Balius and Xanthus were tied to an old log just outside of the fortress, not wanting to make an entrance whatsoever into there.  
  
They crept quickly and quietly through the shadows, just skimming the outskirts of the fortress beyond sight. The girls had no idea what they were getting into, and if perhaps they were taken out of themselves for a moment to see what they were doing they would think themselves crazy. But the desire to see the Gerudo, to see their history and where they came from, was a strong incentive that blocked all rational the two could have concocted. They were working only on adrenaline and excitement, a dangerous combination. Another breeze blew by and made the red flag on top of its pole wave peacefully with it. Megeara looked up and saw it, wondering the purpose for it being placed in such a solitary spot, if it had any meaning at all or simply just there. The two stuck close to the cliff wall, darting up the stairs as the cliff opened to them. The bastion, the fortress, rose from the desert ground with mud and stone walls seemingly undecorated and plain to any traveled person, but the girls, it appeared as awe inspiring and gigantic as anyone could imagine. They quickly spied a pile of crates that backed up to a large rock, creating a sheltered area in which to hide and they stole away there.  
  
"This is unbelievable," Megeara laughed under her breath, still panting from their swift scramble. "We're here, we actually made it."  
  
"We're nuts, we're absolutely nuts," Loraefin added. "I can't believe this, this is the stupidest thing we've ever done."  
  
"I admit, this one tops the rest," Megeara grinned and carefully peered over the crate. "We are now officially women Loraefin, look at us now."  
  
"Your definition of being a woman is certainly interesting," Loraefin laughed, excitement rushing through her. "According to Lola it's…"  
  
"Oh I was kidding!" Megeara smacked her.  
  
Two Gerudo guards came out of one of the lighted doors of the fortress. Both girls immediately quieted down and tried to stay as hidden as they could. Megeara could hear her heart pounding in her head as her pulse quickened and her palms began to sweat. Loraefin gulped hard and held her breath unintentionally, afraid that the slightest move would make the guards aware of their presence. The women were talking with one another, but they were too far away and it only came as muffled hums and noises. They were beautiful, Loraefin thought and no doubt Megeara was thinking the same. Their tan skin was highlighted in the light from the doorway, their red hair tied high on top of their heads had not a strand out of place and the prowess in which they carried themselves was something the two could not put into words. This was them, a part of them that until now, were never able to see or experience for themselves except through their grandmothers and that was not to be compared. Thirty-eight years ago their grandmothers had been here, thirty-eight years ago they themselves were never even a possibility to be created, it was almost humbling.  
  
"Look at them," Megeara whispered, "all this time we've been wondering, all this time we've been guessing, and now they are here right in front of us to answer questions and we can't ask them." Loraefin nodded in agreement.  
  
A crunch of the desert sand sounded behind them.  
  
"Ask us what trespasser?"  
  
***  
  
Link was back in his house at Kokiri. He mused humorously about Rook and Malon earlier that day in the stable. He thought Malon couldn't stand Rook. Oh well. He also looked back on the miracle that had happened that day as well, when he saw a new life brought into this world. No matter what, he wanted children…just not to be the one to give birth to them…Link shuttered at the very thought. No, his wife could handle that department…whoever she would be…he wondered that too. Upon his return to the forest he found that the Deku Tree Sprout had summoned him and he went in a hurry. There was nothing quite like a chat with the Deku Tree Sprout, always chattering and so…so young. Of course, the sprout held more wisdom than Link could hope to learn ten lifetimes, but he still acted like a child. Perhaps it was fitting, being here with the Kokiri and all.  
  
The path to the Great Deku Tree's meadow was a well traveled path for him, having gone there many times before whether he was summoned by the sprout or just wanted some quiet. The trail opened onto the big clearing, revealing once again the gigantic form of the Great Deku Tree (now just a hollow skeleton) looming behind the much smaller, but very much alive, Deku Sprout. Link sighed inwardly and walked down the footpath to the Sprout's side, first asking him how he was, and then inquiring about the nature of this summoning. The Sprout was not his usual, energetic self, that was the first thing Link noticed, but nor did he look sad either…just calm. He raised his eyebrows in curiosity.  
  
"What is it Deku Tree Sprout?" Link asked, concern almost on the edge of his voice. The sprout, being only a sprout (Link sometimes laughed when he thought of the day that he would call him Deku Tree Sapling or some such nonsense) could not turn to speak to Link's face, but at least turned his eyes upward.  
  
"I think the question is what is wrong with you Link," the sprout responded, slowly curling his leaves in and out as if stretching his limbs if he had any. A puzzled look glazed Link's face.  
  
"Nothing Deku Sprout, why would you ask."  
  
The sprout again twisted his leaves and looked up at Link.  
  
"Come down here where I don't have to crane my eyes to see you," he urged Link rather than ordered him. Link sat down cross-legged in front of him as he was asked.  
  
"Is there a reason you called me here Deku Tree Sprout?" Link asked again. The sprout just looked at him as if he were waiting for Link to say something. Link stared back at him for a few moments before the silence drove him to speak. "Really, what's wrong?" More silence and staring. "Deku Tree Sprout, if there is something wrong I need to know, please don't sit there and just stare at me!" This time the sprout blinked at least.  
  
"You are worried about something," the sprout finally said. Link knit his eyebrows together.  
  
"Ganondorf has been banished to the Evil Realm for eternity, Hyrule is safe, and I have a drawer full of clean socks, what would I be worried about?" Link grinned in hopes of breaking the Deku Sprout out of this weird mood of his. Not that he was entirely up to the normal happy perky Sprout right now, but it was better than this.  
  
"You are worried, I have felt it for some time now. I thought you would come here to talk about it with me, but it seems that you think you have it completely under control," he raised his eyebrows (what you could call eyebrows, being made of wood an all…) and continued to stare at Link. Link felt his face flush a bit. He couldn't keep something from the Deku Tree Sprout…Link sometimes-hated telepathy and that pre-knowing sense. He gulped. "You forget Link that I am a direct descendent of the Great Deku Tree, though he is gone, he and the forest spirits still speak to me. There is something in the air…something mortals cannot sense…it is so faint that even I can barely feel it...like it is far, far away."  
  
"Perhaps it is a mistake then," Link suggested. "I bet it could be a lot of things…the Sages just came back a little while ago as you know…it's probably that." Nobody can find out about the future. That would change everything perhaps for the worst…worse than it already is.  
  
"You could be right," said the sprout. "But all the same Link, keep your eyes open and your fighting skills sharp…I sense danger coming."  
  
Link tensed.  
  
"It's probably just repercussions of the Sages' traveling," he told him again and rose from the ground. The sprout smiled at him.  
  
"As you see it Link, perhaps I was mistaken, I apologize for making you concerned."  
  
Link walked out of the meadow. 


	5. Gerudo Features

Chapter Five: Gerudo Features

                        It had been a long day, too long. Malon curled under her warm blankets and tried to fall asleep though she was wide-awake. _Pointless, this is all absolutely pointless; you know you're not falling to sleep any time soon, she thought to herself.  Her father had been so glad to see her home safe and sound again; he really had worried about her. It touched her heart and made her feel loved, but she always knew her father loved her. She got up three times for water and lay there for some time before sleep decided to come and stay with her for the night. As Malon slept, she dreamed._

                        _She was in the stable at the castle again. Damn it, she didn't want to be there. Malon could feel the unease she had here…she wanted to get away as soon as possible. All of the doors were closed and she ran to open the big gate they used to bring the horses in and out. As soon as she had it opened though dozens of crates fell down on top of her. She wasn't hurt, this was a dream and she could tell that she was dreaming. She shoved them off of her and stood again, looking for another way out. She had to get out. Door after door those crates fell and she got up again and again unscathed. This was ridiculous. She heard someone coming but she wouldn't nor couldn't turn around…_

                        _The stable changed and now she was sitting in the middle of the coral, alone. There were no horses and she could not see her father…not even her Uncle Ingo. The panic began to creep back into her. She heard the same footsteps behind her again and felt two hands on her shoulders. They were soft hands…a woman's hands. Malon turned this time. The woman was young and very beautiful. She smiled at Malon. The woman's hair was red like her own and Malon knew this woman, she had dreamt of her many times before._

            _"Mother__!" She yelled and hugged her fiercely. The woman laughed and stroked her hair._

_            "Ah, my Malon, how sweet you are__," she cooed. Malon didn't want to let go. Her mother always left to soon in her dreams; sometimes she almost hated to dream of her for the horrible heartache she would have in the morning. The woman smiled, her blue eyes laughing along with her voice as she placed a finger up to her lips for silence. Malon stared at her as she pointed over to the coral gate. _

_                        A man stood there, a very tall man. His dark hair and clumsy appearance gave him away even at that distance. Her mother smiled silently and kissed her daughter on the forehead, motioning for her to go to him. Malon obeyed her mother and as soon as she turned, she was gone again. Malon walked toward him and she could feel her heart fluttering. He smiled at her and even though the conscious Malon who knew she was dreaming didn't want it; her subconscious did it anyway. She leaned onto her toes to lift herself up in height and she and the man tilted heads into a kiss…_

                        She woke herself up before their lips met. She _made herself wake up was what she did. Malon groaned in aggravation and fell hard back down into her pillow. There was no way she was going to let herself acknowledge she was attracted to Rook. _

***

            "Get in there and keep quiet!" The woman's voice yelled at them as they were thrown violently into a holding cell. The girls landed hard on the stone floor and scraped the palms of their hands against it. The women who threw them in there left the room and they were alone…all alone trapped inside the Gerudo Fortress.

            "Are you okay Meg?" Loraefin asked, getting up off of her stomach from which she had been thrown in face first.

            "I think so," Megeara answered and groaned. She looked around the cell and out into the room beyond it. Suddenly, she became aware of the throbbing pain growing in her ankle. She rubbed it to try and make the pain go away. "I think I twisted my ankle in the struggle though…some struggle that was." Her voice was sarcastic and afraid at the same time. Loraefin took her friend's foot and moved it about, at which every movement was met with a small groan or gasp from Megeara.

            "I would say so too," Loraefin agreed. This was a fine mess they had gotten themselves into, captured by the Gerudo…how clumsy they were! Not even among them for more than an hour before they were caught. She thought Link said they weren't ruthless and cruel…if she had listened to her grandparents they wouldn't be here right now. Megeara leaned her head back and took a long drawn out breath.

            "What do we do now?" She said simply. Loraefin didn't bother to answer right away and stood up to examine the bars of the cell. 

            "I don't know," came her quiet reply. She heard Megeara laugh to herself behind her. "I don't see how this is funny Meg."

            "It's not, that's why I'm laughing."

                        Loraefin left it at that. The room, she thanked whatever higher power was to be thanked, was not cold like she had pictured a cell would be. But then again, there were in the desert where it was warm and dry. The firelight from the torches flickered on the wall, _thank the Goddesses that they left that there at least. Megeara's ankle was beginning to swell after about a half-hour or so and they had nothing to take the swelling down. Loraefin, as much as she was reluctant to, tried to call for a guard, anybody, but none came. Megeara sat uncomfortably against the wall, propping her ankle up on Loraefin's knees for elevation. They didn't know what to do, nobody knew they were there…_

                        Loraefin's ears perked up when she thought she heard someone coming down one of the corridors toward them. Megeara heard it too, but neither of them moved from their place in the corner of the cell. Four Gerudo women came to stand in front of the bars, two guards, a woman in white with short hair, and the other who looked to be in charge of them all. Megeara and Loraefin didn't look at them, but kept their eyes to the ground. The lead woman stared at them and bade the others to put down their weapons.

            "These girls are children, what were you thinking when you locked them up in here?!" The woman's voice was strong and hard and heavy with the rich Gerudo dialect. "We are not uncivilized and savage people who lock up unarmed children! Release them now!" The door was opened and the two guards came into the cell. Now Loraefin looked up at them and stared blankly, but obeyed when she was bade to stand. They saw Megeara's ankle and nodded to the woman outside.

            "This one's ankle is swollen, should I see her to Ingraine?" Her voice was unfeeling and cold, like Megeara was not there at all. Neither Megeara nor Loraefin led on that they could follow every word.

            "I won't let you take her without me," Loraefin said still talking in Hylian when the guard moved to take Megeara away. The woman smiled wryly at her and made a motion for her to come outside the confines of the cell. Loraefin looked back at Megeara.

            "It is alright child, she will not be harmed, despite what people think, we are not inhuman," her voice was calm, deep, and now in Hylian though the Gerudo lilt was still there. She stood very erect and powerful and Loraefin remembered her from the Temple of Time. She wondered if the woman recalled her, obviously not she thought.

            "I beg your pardon but our imprisonment would prove so otherwise," Loraefin answered. _Nayru, please don't let me be struck across the face for that…_

                        Tiamra smiled and took the girl's face in her hands, her fingers smoothing over her skin. They were strong hands too, ones fitting a Gerudo warrior. They were also ones that could break Loraefin's neck if thy wanted too, so she was sure to keep still. She had not seen her at the returning of the Sages and though Loraefin knew her, she did not recognize this girl.

            "I apologize, it was a mistake on my part for not being more detailed in my wishes of the guards," Tiamra replied. "If I'd have known you were here, you would not have been detained so long nor in here in the first place. We are not cruel, or we at least try not to be," she smiled again and then knit her brows together curiously as she continued to examine Loraefin's face. Loraefin did her best not to flinch away. She was not overly fond of being touched. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that some of your features are Gerudo…" She looked at her, more deeply this time it seemed, as if she were searching for something. "Bring the other one out here, be careful with her."

                        Megeara was brought out supported by the two guards and Tiamra looked her over as well. She pushed away the girl's hair from the side of her head and her hand shrank back a bit at what she found. Immediately she went to Loraefin's side and moved her hair out of the way as well.

            "What trickery is this?" She demanded. "Who are--" The memory resurfaced in her mind. "Pamiea…" She spoke under her breath. The other Gerudo looked upon her strangely. Immediately Tiamra recomposed herself. "Get the girl to Igraine and let this one go with her. After they have been taken care of with food and water send them to me." She paused as the guards started to push Loraefin and carry Megeara out of the room. Her voice was sharp, but calm. "Treat them well or it shall be you who gets the beating."

***

                        Malon was not the only one who dreamed that night. Link again sat it his table, his head in his hands and hair leaning over the wood with eyes shut tightly. Right now he hated to dream for in his dreams he was constantly at the mercy of memories gone by, ones he didn't want to remember. He heard his voice shutter as he inhaled which right then and there he knew the dream had bothered him more than he expected. It was not the first time he had had a dream like that, since the meeting with the future Sages, it was quite common for him now. Though they were always different and came in different forms, the ending was always the same…

                        _He saw a shadow go around the corner of the back alley in the market. He always followed it though he didn't want to. The shadow avoided him many times and he would get tired from chasing it quickly. The alleys were dark. They were always dark. He could hear himself call out to the person and could feel his arms try to reach out and grab the shadow. It escaped him and moved on. No, he didn't want to go around this corner…Damn it he didn't want to go…he knew what was around this corner…Please no…By the power of all the Goddesses combined, don't make me go there…But his feet kept moving as he knew they would._

                        _Lying on the ground, dead, lifeless, her skin paler than the winter moon, was Loraefin, the Master Sword lying with its bloody blade beside her. There was a deep gash that ran down her middle as if the sword had been thrust right through her. Blood was everywhere. Link wanted to throw-up and he could feel it in the back of his throat. He dropped to his knees and let out a sob, the girl's body motionless in front of him. Though, suddenly it began to stir itself, and the corpse rose to its feet. Link would only stare at it in awe and grief as it stared back at him, glaring._

            _"How could you…?" it would say slowly and deeply, not at all the voice Link remembered. "How could you do this to me? I thought I was your friend…You killed me!" Link would stand and try to explain, but the words would never come out. He would look down and there in his hand was the Master Sword, bloody in his grip. She would advance on him, her white face grim and frightening, the blood staining her clothes and hands. "You killed me, murderer…You took my life away from me…" The hands would reach for his neck but now it was no longer Loraefin, but a monster. The gnarled hands would wrap around his throat and he had to gasp for air. Now his voice would let him speak and in gasps he would scream "I'm sorry!"_

                        He always woke up there.


	6. Kinswomen

Chapter Six: Kinswomen

                  Food and water were brought to their room like the woman had commanded. Along with that was brought a fresh pitcher of water for bathing which, being hot from the dust and sweat, they took with pleasure. They knew there were guards right outside the door so they refrained from speaking more than they had to. Both girls knew the other was scared so there was really no need for words. Tiamra sent for them shortly after and they had supplied Megeara with a pair of crutches to use for walking. Loraefin stuck close to her side still though.

                  They made their way in and out of halls, everywhere the other Gerudo staring at them curiously as they walked past. They were brought to a room that appeared to be used as a meeting hall or perhaps a dining area, either way it was larger than the rest. At one of the tables was seated the woman Megeara and Loraefin had seen before. She was busily searching through papers and did not pay attention to them when they came in. She knew they were there though, but they could wait until after she was done. Meticulously she shifted through papers, putting some off to one side and some off to the other, Megeara and Loraefin glanced nervously at one another. Tiamra raised her head and motioned the guards who had brought them here to leave. They went out silently with a nod. Tiamra smiled slightly at the girls and raised herself tall and proud.

         "I hope you found everything you needed, please come over here so I do not have to shout across the room at you." Of course, she had no need to shout for her voice was powerful enough to be heard as it was. Megeara and Loraefin hesitated. "Come, it is all right," Tiamra said calmly. They moved nervously and stood close together for comfort in front of the Gerudo woman.

         "Everything was fine…Ma'am?" Megeara's voice quivered a bit. Tiamra chuckled, her deep voice echoing in her throat.

         "I am Tiamra, the leader of the Gerudo in the absence of my sister Nabooru, now come, sit down. Do not be afraid," she sat herself and motioned for them to do the same. Megeara had a bit of difficulty, but she managed. "I am sorry for your ankle child, I assure you it was not deliberate."

         "It's fine now," said Megeara flatly though in reality it still throbbed. Tiamra smiled thoughtfully at her.

         "That is good. Now, down to the point ladies, why are you here? Children such as yourselves should not be wandering about our home and---"

         "We are not children," Megeara jumped in. She was sick of being called a child. "We're both nineteen, we are not infants." Tiamra's laughter rumbled again in her throat.

         "I see. I apologize then," she paused and stared at them for a moment. "I have forgotten to ask your names of you."

         "Megeara," Megeara said confidently, her own Gerudo nature surfacing once again. Tiamra looked to Loraefin.

         "Loraefin," Loraefin spoke a little more quietly. Tiamra crossed her legs in her chair.

         "Ah, that is better. Now, what were you two doing at our fortress," she paused to let them answer but the break was not long. "Or should I really be asking you about where you acquired your ears?"

                  Both girls looked at each other quickly, unsure about what to answer to that question. The blood started to swim to Loraefin's head. When they did not answer, Tiamra continued.

         "I could assume that you might be from one of our sister nations in Cybil, but I think I can safely disregard that as an option," Tiamra spoke calmly, but forcefully, befitting of a Gerudo leader. "Or, I could think you might be from somewhere far away that I am not aware about where the people share physical traits very much like the Gerudo, but as you know that is a ridiculous answer." She stood and placed her hands on the table. "Or better yet…I could be under the impression that you are who I think you are." The woman trailed off creating a dramatic pause. Loraefin tensed. 

         "And who would that be?" Loraefin asked, refraining her voice from cracking. Tiamra smirked.

         "It is a pleasure to meet you, kinswomen of Pamiea."

                  Both stared at her for a moment, and then glanced at one another cautiously. Tiamra sifted once again through her papers, handing one of them to Megeara. Megeara glanced over it, skimming with her eyes. She looked at Loraefin.

         "This is about our grandmothers…" she whispered under her breath in Gerudo. Tiamra raised an eyebrow and took the paper back.

          "So Pamiea and the others did survive," she continued with curiosity in Gerudo as well. " Grandchildren? Why it seems that they did quite well indeed then."

         "Well enough," Loraefin said to herself. Tiamra let it pass.

         "So…the children have returned hmm?" she stopped and corrected herself. "The women have returned." She sat down again and clasped her hands. "I did not expect to ever see any of them, let alone their offspring."

         "We are not the only ones," Megeara replied. "There are many of us. Our grandmothers survived despite being banished by you." Her voice was accusing but Tiamra only responded in an amused smile.

         "I was not even alive when your grandmothers left here," she laughed. "And in our own defense they were banished for a reason." Megeara opened her mouth to say something but Tiamra stopped her. "I will not sit here and debate it with you, neither of us were there so lets leave it where it stands. I would rather you tell me about yourselves." 

                  Both girls stared at each other again, talking with one another with their eyes.

         "My grandmothers were Re'ale and Usa, they were sixteen when she left here with the others," Loraefin started. "My grandfathers were Bruce Hake and Markson Dwite, they were Hylian."

         "My grandfathers were Mattue Pearonsen and Aimous Fellari, Hylian also," Megeara said, her voice firm. "My grandmother Ventara joined with Aimous and Mattue was the husband of Pamiea."

                  Tiamra's eyes got a little wider when Megeara said that. She leaned back in her chair intently and inhaled deeply.

         "Interesting," she commented, "please, continue." Loraefin relaxed her shoulders a bit, starting to feel a little more at ease.

         "Our grandmothers and Grandfathers found a valley farther to the south and they settled there," Loraefin continued. "It was secluded from everything else and since then we've lived there, only a year ago did any of us set foot outside of the valley, and even now that has only been very few. No one knows we are even there."

         "I see without the Goddesses blessings your grandmothers gave birth to sons," Tiamra said slowly and quietly. Megeara and Loraefin nodded, begin fairly well versed in the Gerudo culture they understood.

         "Yes," they said together. "After they were banished, they did not go through the ritual which purifies a Gerudo's womb when a child has been conceived. Good thing too, or else we wouldn't be here."

         "It is hard to imagine the birth of sons from Gerudo women, but…" she trailed off, "without the ritual and fasting and praying to our mother Goddesses that we Gerudo endure for childbearing, it is not entirely impossible. Though, if your fathers and brothers been born here, they could never have been accepted by the Nation as leader and most likely would have been sent far away for fostering." Tiamra raised her hand to keep the two from asking any questions. She did not feel like going into details about their reproductive disposition. "I am surprised that your grandmothers told you of the ritual, none but Gerudo know."

         "Our grandmothers are proud to be Gerudo, despite what happened all those years ago," Loraefin said in her most official voice. "And so are we." Tiamra smiled.

"Anyway, you two must be tired, I'll send for a guard to take you back to your room. Sleep and we will continue in the morning."

***

                  Link awoke with a yawn and his usual stretch. The sun was gleaming into his bedroom and he could hear the birds chirping merrily outside as usual. He wasn't going to let that dream bother him; he was going to find a way to save her before then so there was no point in worrying. He did not wear his usual Kokiri tunic, but instead put on his good crimson one with the nice embroidered collar. He wanted to go to the market today to pick up some more tea since he had run out again the other day. Navi decided that she didn't want to go today for she said she didn't feel all to well. She assured Link she was fine and sent him on his way.

                  Spring was becoming more apparent with each passing day as the weather grew warmer and warmer. Epona trotted along the well-worn path almost mechanically since she could probably follow it if she was blindfolded. Link sighed and nodded to the guards standing on watch at the gate to Hyrule Market Town. There was nothing really to look forward to today, it was just another one of those days where nothing happened and he felt useless. He didn't like to feel useless. People were coming and going quickly, buying this, buying that, the same old same old by market standards. Link shrugged and went up to the stand that sold him his tea. He greeted the owner and they conversed for a short time before Link made up some excuse and pardoned himself. He was on his way back to Epona when a woman's voice stopped him.

         "Link, how wonderful it is to see you!" Ashan squealed and hugged him with her one free arm. Link grinned and looked down at the baby in her arms.

         "Ashan, I see you and Lucille are well. Look at her, just barely over a day old," he smiled and held out his finger for little Lucille to grab onto.

         "I was just on my way back from my mother's, she's very thankful to you."

         "It wasn't a problem, I was glad I could help," said Link simply, his natural good looks just glowing. Ashan looked him over thoughtfully. 

         "You are very hansom Link, why aren't you married?" She laughed and fidgeted with her babe. Link blushed.

"Haven't really been looking I guess," he smiled. "I don't want to settle down to early."

"Ah, you're like me, I was twenty-five before I married, but children and a good person to raise them by are such a blessing Link, I hope the Goddesses send you some."

                  She left and waved goodbye; Lucille cradled in the crook of her arm. He was young yet, just about to turn nineteen, he had plenty of time to settle down and have children.

***

         "Malon! There's someone here to see you!" Talon's voice rung across the ranch. Malon was around the back of the house hanging up clean clothes on the line. She finished clipping her father's shirt there and placed the rest of the pins back down in the basket.

         "Who would be coming to see me today?" She thought out loud as she turned to corner to find Rook standing there talking with her father. For some reason unknown to her, she immediately tried to fix her hair. Rook beamed at her as he saw her coming.

         "Good mornin' to ya Malon," said Rook in a good-natured voice. Talon left back into the stable, letting his girl have some privacy. _He's a good-looking boy, it's about time Malon started to have some suitors!_

         "Rook what are you doing here?" Asked Malon in a surprised, but not unfriendly voice. Rook motioned his head behind him to the cart that was there.

         "I thought it be best if I brought them here myself," he chuckled, taking the tarp off of the crates that were there. "It would be less hassle for ye." Malon couldn't help but smile.

         "Thank you Rook, that was very kind of you." They stood in awkward silence for a moment.

         "Aye Malon, I've got the day off today, would ye like to go riding perhaps? I've packed a lunch and there's enough for two." _Going out on a limb here…_

         "Well I…" Malon blushed, trying to think of something to say. "I'd have to ask my dad and…"

         "Go right ahead!" Talon's voice came from the stable. Malon turned and glared humorously at her father for eavesdropping through the door. She wasn't mad though; it somehow touched her heart.

         "I guess that answers our question then Firefly," Rook grinned and helped her into his horse.


	7. Honey Cakes and Purple Jam

Chapter Seven: Honey Cakes and Purple Jam

            "That is quite an impressive story," Tiamra said again, drumming her fingers on the table absentmindedly. "I should take it as a high compliment that you went through all this trouble to come and find us I suppose." She got up and paced around the room briefly folding her hands behind her back. "But all the same, it does cause certain problems I would rather not have been troubled with."

            "What problems? We assure you that was never our intention and---" Megeara began.

            "Of course not, I know that," interrupted Tiamra, "but my sisters here know nothing about the banishment or the tale and those who are old enough to remember have been sworn to silence and have no doubt bothered to forget by now. I only know because I am leader here."

            "Why do none of the others know about us?" Loraefin's eyes narrowed a bit hurt that they had forgotten them, almost betrayed.

            "It was for protection, we may leave it at that," Tiamra answered, her voice in a commanding tone. She sighed tiredly and sat down closing her eyes. "The others have been asking questions about you two, they are curious. It is not often we have…visitors here." They sat in silence for a moment contemplating the situation. 

                        They were there, seated in front of the Gerudo leader herself. Their grandmothers would surely have done something terrible to them have they known. It was exciting to say the least. This was a part of them, not only their genetic makeup, but their spirit and soul. So many years have they wondered about this place, the mystery and curiosity burrowing deeper within their minds since childhood; was it any wonder that they had disobeyed their elders and went to find out for themselves? The Gerudo had such a draw, such a power, it was hard to ignore and brush aside as if it were nothing. To rediscover the lost side of themselves, that was what this had been about all along, perhaps to even rekindle it.  It was amazing. 

            "What am I going to do?" Tiamra sighed thoughtfully and stared at the wall in thought. She was tall for a woman, but the Gerudo usually were. Her once long hair had been shorn to the length of her ears and its coppery red gloss glimmered in the bit of sunlight that penetrated through the open door. Tiamra had strong arms and the muscles were well defined, though they still had the soft appearance of a woman and were in no way as profound as a man's were. Her face was most handsome indeed with her deep-set light brown eyes, so light that they were almost golden, and her typical, but very becoming Gerudo nose. It looked very much like Loraefin's own nose. Tiamra's temple pulsed briefly and she turned back to them, her eyes sharp and focused. "What would you have me do with you? You have trespassed into our fortress and my sisters are well aware of it. And what am I going to tell them hmm? That you are the children of our own bloodline! We have kept the banishment secret for these long years, even before I was but a babe in my mother's arms! I know very well that you meant no harm but your coming can ruin those years of silence!" Tiamra raised her voice without knowing it until she was almost at the level of shouting. She stared at the two young women before her and saw the dismay in their eyes and her voice faded back to its calm and steady rhythm. 

            "Well what would you do, kill us?" Loraefin retorted after Tiamra had fallen silent again. "By the Goddesses it can't be bad as all that. The Gerudo banished our grandmothers and you never expected that perhaps it would come back to you? It wasn't like we asked to be found and captured." She added a bit of sarcasm to the tail end of her speech.

            "You do not understand what it is like to be responsible for the welfare of your people," Tiamra's glance was cold and icy and her voice distant. "And you do not know what it is to be Gerudo."

                        Her words stung as if going into an open wound. Megeara's eyes narrowed and her back stiffened.

            "You're right, we don't know what it is to be Gerudo, but from what I have seen here heaven be thanked!" Her voice was carried as well as any Gerudo warrior, strong and firm. "We came all this way to learn and now I can see that we should not have wasted our time! Now I do not doubt why my grandmother left!"

            "You are truly a foolish child!" Tiamra boomed, lifting herself up to her full height, which towered over Megeara and Megeara was known in Murieope for her height. "I should have left you in that cell for a few days to teach you respect!"

            "And who's to say you deserve any!" Loraefin rose to her feet too, but she was dwarfed by Tiamra's size. But that didn't stop her though the Gerudo scared her, but fear sometimes works in one's favor. "What are you so afraid of that you cannot even tell your own people about the injustice that was delivered here so long ago! It took a lot for us to come out here and I think at least _we deserve a little respect for even bothering to try and learn about our heritage that as I can now see is an embarrassment!" Her usually dormant temper flared and she trembled at the unknown power of it. The resentment and betrayal she had carried deep within her spewed forth in a white heat. She knew she was not embarrassed to be Gerudo, but her anger blocked truthfulness in her words as she spoke them to fast too be weary of them.  _

            "I doubt you even have the makings to be a Gerudo! Your grandmothers were traitors to the Nation! Who is to say you even had a right to come and seek us out?! You were never needed nor wanted!"

            "Like it or not we are part of you!" Megeara hissed, her body slightly trembling from her anger. "We are the result of your actions and whether you accept us or not so be it! But we have every right to be here!"

            "I've had enough Meg, we're leaving, _kresca su," Loraefin's voice was low and grave as she stood and helped Megeara up to her crutches. "I'm sorry we came, maybe our Gerudo half was not something to be so proud of!"_

            "_Magodrl," Megeara whispered harshly under her breath and gripped Loraefin's shoulder tightly._

                        Suddenly Tiamra broke into laughter after all their tempers had flared. She looked at the girls and there was no trace of anger in her eyes.

            "I take it back," she laughed, her smile beaming brightly as she embraced the two girls, "I can see you have the Gerudo temper!" Megeara wrenched away from the hug and stared at Tiamra with a bewildered look on her face.

            "What are you talking about?" She flared once again, "let Loraefin go! We said we were leaving!" Tiamra let the short girl who was too outmatched to get free of the embrace go and smiled further still.

            "My sisters," she said softly in Gerudo, "welcome home."

***

                        By the gods this had to be one of the most boring days Link had seen for awhile. He thought that maybe once he got out to the market, something would pick up from there but no, here he found himself back in Kokiri. At least he was home to fix himself lunch. Link rummaged through the cabinets, looking for anything that would satisfy his craving. He craved a big piece of bread with a hunk of melted butter he decided. And some strawberries, he wondered if he had any of those left. Link got out the loaf of bread and a sharp knife and began to carefully slice a good portion of it away. The knife slipped away from him suddenly and he cut himself against the blade. He was surprised to say the least, being a competent swordsman and then slicing himself with a bread knife.

            "Shit," he mumbled absentmindedly and put the cut up to his lips. There wasn't much blood so Link ignored it and sat down to enjoy his lunch. Though it did satisfy his hunger, he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it as much as he tried. He guessed he was letting that dream get to him more than usual. _Cheer up Link, You'll find a way around fate somehow. Navi was still sleeping in her little room above the bookshelf. He hoped she wasn't coming down with anything too bad, but then again, do fairies even get sick to begin with? Finding himself alone, one of the few times this happened he mused, Link got up to the bookshelf and pulled out a rather tattered book from the second shelf. He sat down again and opened the cover and when he did so a pen fell onto his lap. Link smiled and flipped through the pages, coming finally onto a blank one and began writing on it._

            _April 8th, 721 AA [After Ascent] _

_                        Well, Navi is asleep so I finally found some time to write. Things have been…harder lately. Not that I'm unaccustomed to rough spots here and there, but I was finally relaxed again, you know, getting to get a taste of normal life? Ah, normal life. We've gone through my life before, so we don't need to waste any other pages retelling it. Oh, almost forgot, I helped a mother deliver her baby the other day. The baby's name is Lucille. She is so sweet and innocent, I hope that my daughter (daughters if I'm lucky) will be like that…If I ever get married. Who'd want to marry me? I'm all screwed up. Sure, as much as I'll never admit it out loud, I do notice the girls at market batting their eyes at me, but not one of them knows anything about me. Din, help me if they did, then they'd know how completely screwed up I am. Am I eighteen, am I twenty-five? Who knows! I'm just worried about the future…it's a cruel thing to let me and me alone worry about this for the next year. I'm mentally tired, that's it. The bad thing about it though is I can't get away from it, I always have it on my mind and it can give me the worst headache. I'm also worried about Fin too. There is another way I know it, I beat Ganondorf once, and I will do it again. She doesn't deserve to die, none of them do. I've lost to many friends over the years; I won't lose this one too! Damn Ganondorf, that's all I can think to say. Maybe I'll get around to cleaning Io's stall today and put some fresh straw in if the Kokiri haven't already beaten me to it. We'll see I guess._

_                        Link shut the book and put it back on the shelf silently._

***

            "Did you steal this from the castle kitchen?" Malon smiled wryly in an attempt to lessen the tension between her and Rook. Rook grinned as he handed her a slice of bread with jam on it.

            "Nay, me mutha' baked it this mornin'. She's a bonny good cook indeed," he bit into his own bread, trying not to make a mess of himself with the purple jam. They didn't go to far from the ranch and were sitting on the great retaining wall out on the field. From there you could see a lot of the field, the entrance to Kokiri, the castle, and the ranch, but Rook figured Malon saw enough of that everyday. He took the blanket that was thrown across his horse and laid in out on the grass and put the bundle of food he had brought for them down on it. Malon was very pretty this afternoon in the brown work pants and white shirt she had on. And it brought out the color of her hair with which Rook was infatuated with. How had he gotten this beautiful creature to agree to come on a picnic with him? He wondered. 

            "Well tell your mother thank you Rook," said Malon happily enjoying her meal. "And that's a lovely horse, is he yours or one you take care of?" Her blue eyes rested on his own inquiringly for she was always up to conversing about horses. 

            "Aye, ol' Wes here is me and me brotha's horse," he beamed and glanced at the beast. "He's a fine brute he is and Scott is out at the docks nowadays, no I guess you could call him mine now, though Toby is getting' to be a big lad enough." He laughed good-naturedly and his voice was sweet and comforting. 

            "The ocean is quite a way from here, do you get to see your brother often?" Malon asked as she couldn't help but grin at Rook's laughter.

            "Oh no, Scott's grown and is startin' a family already! He's twenty-one now and found himself a beautiful lass who's given him a beautiful daughter and anotha' on the way. Aye, I always thought he got married too soon, but I have known folks who were wedded at sixteen and are perfectly happy. It's not all that uncommon." He rummaged around the bag he brought and fished out some honey cake and milk and handing some to Malon. "Here, this is one of me mutha's specialties."

                        Malon took it graciously and tasted it. The soft texture of the cake melted into her mouth and the honey tasted so good and sweet to her tongue. "I can see why you say your mother is a 'bonny good cook'," she laughed and took another bite of the cake, enjoying every morsel of it.

            "She'll be glad to hear tha'," Rook beamed. "I should have ya come over fer' supper sometime and then you'll really think so." He wrapped his arms around is knees and started to rock back and forth a bit while he sucked out the remaining bits of cake in his mouth with his tongue. "You need to meet my mutha' she'd like you Malon."

                        Malon gulped hard on the last bit of her cake and stared at Rook who was in turn staring at her now. A slow smile grew across her face and she could feel the blush tinting her skin. _How could I ever have disliked him? She thought._


	8. The Ground

Chapter Eight: The Ground

                  Thank Din that her grandmothers taught her how to use a Gerudo scimitar she thought. Her breath came in quick gasps and shaky rhythms as she stood back against the door, legs trembling and sweat beading on her brow. She took a look at her ripped sleeve and bleeding arm, until now she was barely aware of it. She hated the sight of her own blood and her head became light for a moment in panic of what to do. That Stalfos back there got her, but it was only a flesh wound and if treated correctly might not leave a scar. It was a wonder in itself that she had even gotten past him in the first place for she always figured her skills with the blade were mediocre at best. With the small dagger she had been given, she cut off a piece of her robe and tied it tightly around her upper arm. It stung and was uncomfortable, but she had no choice but to live with it. She still wasn't quite sure this was all worth it, but she didn't really have a choice and this was the time to prove herself to everyone else and to herself.

         It started out like this:

         "The others will not believe that Megeara is Gerudo, though she has a small resemblance, her skin is far to fair and she bears the Hylian nose. But you Loraefin," only conversing in Gerudo now, Tiamra turned and stared at her, her golden eyes piercing into Loraefin's own silver-blue ones, "you might be able to pass as one of our sisters." Loraefin stared back at her.

         "I suppose I could," Loraefin agreed, "but why would that matter?" Tiamra let out hint of a smile.

         "You said you truly wished to learn about us am I correct?" Loraefin hesitated for a moment not wanting to walk right into something she wasn't willing to do.

         "Yes," she replied slowly, "why?" and this time Tiamra let out a full grin, though it was easy to tell it was a mischievous one.

         "You are about to embrace it far more than you planned for my dear."

                  Loraefin stared blankly for a moment without any idea what to respond. She pursed her lips and lowered her brow as Tiamra stared intently back at her. Luckily it was Megeara who broke the silence.

         "What are you planning?" She asked, a hint of caution on the lilt of her words. "Of course Loraefin looks like a Gerudo, she's half after all. And hey, I'm still a part of this too, you can't exclude me because I take after my Hylian side more." Tiamra grinned again and took up one of the scimitars mounted on the wall and threw one to Loraefin which she absentmindedly grabbed out of the air quite skillfully.

         "Of course not, I am not trying to exclude you. You are not responsible for your grandmothers' actions, do not think I hold that against you," Tiamra knew directly what Megeara's words meant. "And besides, you are in no condition to participate in this. Ah, good, your grandmothers taught you something about the blade, that makes this easier." Loraefin stared at the sword in her hand and was surprised at herself that she actually caught it.

         "I guess those fencing lessons stuck more than I thought, it's been awhile," she swung the blade lightly and set it down on the table as if she were never meant to touch it at all. "What is all this about? Why is it good that I know the basics in Gerudo fencing?"

         "You are going to need them if you are going to complete the Training Ground. It is impossible to defeat it without them," said Tiamra simply as if it was no big deal. After all, she completed the Training Ground when she was younger than these two girls were; she was scarce a full fifteen years when she did. "In other words," she sighed heavily; "you are going to need to prove yourself to the rest of the Nation here if you ever want to be accepted and that is the only way you can do that."

                  Megeara's eyes got very big and her lower jaw trembled ever so slightly.

         "You're not…" she began.

         "I am." Replied Tiamra with a snap of the flat sword on the rough wooden table. "It is time, we can't hide this forever. I realize that now, the time has come to make amends and start anew. I cannot keep something like this from my sisters for much longer now, it is right for it to come from me."

                  Pure and utter amazement ran up and down Loraefin's whole body. Never had she thought possible for this to be happening all because of their presence there. Tiamra was solemn and tired looking and for a moment you could see the enormous weight she carried on her shoulders, looming there as if it were to break her back.

         "I don't believe it," Loraefin whispered, "are you serious? If you are kidding us that is a very serious matter to joke about." Stupid words, she thought, she knew very well that Tiamra was telling the truth. But that didn't mean it was easy to believe.

         "No, it is time. This has been hidden for too long; it needs to come out. No longer do my sisters need to be sheltered from what our mothers and grandmothers did, we have no reason to feel guilty, what needed to be done was done." Loraefin and Megeara opened their mouths in protest but Tiamra quickly snapped, "do not try to argue it with me, you can only see one side of the story as I can, remember that." Tiamra spoke sharply for a minute. "But, we do need make amends, the Goddesses teach us that forgiveness is one of the divine qualities all great people must possess."  Loraefin gulped hard and let her vision go hazy for a moment.

         "The…the Training Ground?" She stammered. "I remember Usa telling me about when she went through, she said it was the hardest things she's done in her life…next to childbirth with my Uncle Joshuan and Turnan, she says _they were the ones that almost killed her." Loraefin stifled a giggle at the memory of her Grandmother telling the story. Tiamra could only smile and humor the girl._

         "The Training Ground is very hard, every Gerudo must complete it in order to step into her womanhood, it is the greatest right of passage we have in our traditions." Tiamra picked up both swords and put them back onto the wall. "In order for the Nation to accept you, you must prove yourself to them as a worthy and cunning fighter, as every Gerudo maiden must do." She turned to Loraefin and smirked. "Are you still a maiden by any chance?" Loraefin dropped her jaw in shock.

         "Yes! But that's none of your business!" She said sharply and ended the conversation.

                  After she had caught her breath, Loraefin searched the room to see where she was. It was deafly quiet; not even the air seemed to move around her as she stepped gingerly away from the door. Her hands were fisted tightly around the handles of the two, sickle shaped blades she was given at the beginning of this. The sand and dirt crunched underneath her feet and echoed throughout the room as she walked. There were passages leading off to either side of her, but she ignored them and kept straight to the top of the room. Without warning, fire flared up from the ground blocking her path. She stumbled and tripped backwards as she tried to catch herself, landing hard on the ground. The fire disappeared as quickly as it had appeared and the room was quiet once again. Loraefin exhaled shakily as she stood again and dusted herself off. She looked up and noticed a silver gem suspended from the ceiling and then something out of the corner of her eye caused her to look away from it. On the wall beside her was something that Link had shown her once and there was an inscription above it etched on a plaque.   

         " 'In order to progress, use this weapon to aid you in collecting the silver stones. A Gerudo warrior must have knowledge on many skills. Beware of shadows on the floor'," Loraefin said out loud to herself and took the Longshot off the hook on the wall. "Beware of the shadows…_Bre'kenaar." she mumbled again and tried to get a feel for the weapon in her hand. In was heavy and somewhat awkward to move easily. "Well, better try this out," she lifted the Longshot to the small target above the gem and pulled hard on the handle. Suddenly she felt herself being shot up and over the flames as she instinctively reached out and grabbed the jewel above. The Longshot let go of the target and Loraefin landed hard, but at least on her feet. She grinned satisfactorily at the gemstone in her hand and went in search for the others so she could get out of there. _

                  It was a gigantic crashing noise that made Loraefin spin around suddenly to see the boulder rolling straight for her. The girl's eyes went wide at the sight and at the last minute found herself conscious enough to throw herself into the nearby corridor and out of the way. The rock rolled by but the girl lay there unable to move on the floor.

         "I'm not going to live through this," she moaned out loud, gulping hard. "_Dus gol Te' ida? I'm not good enough for all this, I'm not a trained Gerudo warrior. How can they expect this from me?" She found enough strength to roll herself over and slowly started to push herself up but as she did so she noticed that her shadow below her was much larger than it should have been. It was purely reflex and no skill whatsoever she would later tell herself, but in almost an instant she flung herself back onto her backside just in time to catch the Wallmaster on the tip of her sword. It screamed and the weight of it pushed the hilt of the blade back against her body painfully, but as quickly as it had shown up, it was gone in a mist of purple smoke that seemed to hover above her for a moment. At this moment it dawned on her that it can only get harder from this point on. _

***

                  _Well, Link thought, __at least I found something rewarding to do. He hoisted the big beam of wood onto his strong shoulders and took the hammer and nails in his other hand and walked with Sabooru back to the skeletal structure that was to become the new library for Kakariko. He was sweaty and his hair was all rumpled from it, but he didn't care, he was happy to be getting out of Kokiri and hey, at least he was getting a tan onto that white body of his. _

         "Drop it here Link," Sabooru pointed to the pile of beams at his feet. "These will be for the support for the ceiling, hand them up to me when I get up there." Link nodded and wiped the sweat off his forehead with his arm. Jiro was up there already and he told Link that he could just hand them to him right now and with a snigger added, 'Sabooru will take all day to get up here.' Link laughed and continued on with his work.

         "Hey Link, I didn't know you were helping build the new library," a voice behind him sounded and Link immediately knew who it was.

         "A hero's job is never done Misa," Link grinned. "Nah, I had nothing else to do, plus I'm trying to work off this little tire I have," he pinched his stomach, "ever since Ganondorf has been gone, I've gotten lazy and this is what I get." Misa laughed out loud and his voice was a good sound to Link's ears.

         "Yeah, I can see what you mean, you're starting to get fat Link. Be careful or you'll end up like dad." The young man didn't look like he was seventeen; he had a very fair face that matched his very fair hair and eyes. He wasn't as well built as Link, he looked more like some features of his body hadn't caught up yet or had gotten a head start. But he was always smiling. Link looked down at himself and definitely decided that he was getting a little more filled out. His abs weren't as defined as they used to be, but he was still just as strong and he had come to like not being scrawny with the look of only muscle on bone like he once was. Though he did suppose that training was in order again. Link ran his hands through his blond hair and ruffled it further. It swung back over his eyes at which he blew it away with an irritated puff from his mouth.

         "I need to get my hair cut, it's almost long enough for me to tie back now," Link complained and handed the last of the boards to Jiro. "It's getting to the point where I can't see anymore."

         "Come over sometime and my mom will cut it for you," Misa smiled, "just like she used to do. It'll be better then that one time you tried to cut it yourself."

         "Don't remind me," Link grinned and put his hand on his head. "So, what are you doing today? How's Susan?"

         "Fine…Beautiful," Misa sighed and kicked a clod of grass, "she's the best thing I've got going for me." He raised his large hand to shade his eyes from the glare of the sun. "I was just on my way to go and pick up some flowers for her from Old Mrs. Hearne's garden when I saw you. But I'll let you get back to work, I see you're busy. Stop by sometime hero, my mom misses you. Strange I know." He flashed his big smile and started to walk away.

         "Tell her I miss her too, I'll try to come by soon Loser," Link laughed and called after him with a wave. Misa turned half way around, still smiling, and waved back.

                  Link worked the rest of the afternoon until the sun hung low in the sky. The library would be finished within a week or so, and Link said he'd come back to help get it done. As a local hero with nothing else to do he figured it was his job and at least a positive way to spend the day. As he was about to leave, the Master Carpenter, Mutoh approached him and asked one last favor of him for the next day. The Library still needed its trimming on the walls, and for some reason the townspeople decided that they wanted it to be made from the hard, red sandstone that was it the west of Hyrule, particularly in Gerudo Valley. Mutoh was a bit irritated that they had to even bother with it since stone from Death Mountain would have worked just fine, but people nowadays wanted to be 'sophisticated' instead of practical. Link agreed and it was arranged that he would head out with the wagon tomorrow to fetch the stone for them. Did anyone ever expect the country's hero to be doing such things? 

AN: Well? How's everyone liking it? I hope you do, cause I had a fun time writing it. The Gerudo are really interesting to me, I always thought that they'd have a culture and the thieving part was just exaggerations and racial bias to them. Hm…I'm incorporating racial bias into Zelda…anyone thinks I think of these things too much? Lol. Hey, please review! I have this story completely finished, but I update quicker if I know someone it actually reading it! Thank so much!


	9. Preparations of Survival

Chapter Nine: Preparations of Survival

                        The water was freezing. Even in the desert the water kept underground was as icy as Lake Avernus in Mid-winter. She removed her brown robe and set it aside, replacing it with the Zoras Tunic, (which was awkwardly large given her height) that had been placed on the wall for her use. It did nothing to protect her from the chill. She shivered violently as she slid herself over the edge and into the cold, the heavy iron boots that had also been placed in the room for this test pulling her in. The water made her gasp for breath, she knew she didn't want to be in there long, just do what you need to and get out. The Longshot was still at her side as she floated down to the bottom. Torches lit the room above, at least a dim bit of light penetrated down the good fifteen feet to the bottom. She was insane for doing this, but the desire to be accepted in the Gerudo's eyes, her families eyes, drove her onward. Most would think that she never would want to see the Gerudo for what they did to her grandmothers, but on the contrary as many would never think, she had them to thank for the wonderful life that had been provided for her in the valley. It was not unconditional love she had for the Gerudo, but respect and pride. 

                        After a few minutes Loraefin could make out shapes on the bottom with her. She could feel the current flowing around her, where it was coming from she didn't know, but she knew if she took off these boots she would be thrown about the cavern all right. It still amazed her that the blue tunic she draped on was really capable of letting her breath underwater (Link let her experiment with his once, which she was quite amused). She inhaled and exhaled deeply once again to test it and calm her nerves. _Another gem room, she thought, seeing the glittering jewels through the darkness of the water. She started to try and devise a way to get at them, and one by one she managed to snag them from their perches. It took time, but when it was done Loraefin felt very pleased with herself indeed. The cold was really getting to her now and she knew if she didn't get out soon she was liable to come down with hypothermia and then never get out. The Gerudo would have to come in here and find and drag her dead body out of here, lovely thought she mused. She wondered if they were all still waiting outside for her._

            "My warriors!" Tiamra's voice echoed throughout the hall, her authority spreading to every crack, "tomorrow we shall initiate our lost sisters into our Nation with the test of courage! The Gerudo Training Ground! Many of you have braved it, and now it is time again for its challenge!" A chorus of whoops and cheers went up around the room, tan bodies waving their arms in approval. Megeara and Loraefin gulped nervously in front of everyone feeling more or less over dressed in the midst of all the other women in their airy garb. When Tiamra finally made the Banishment known, a great uproar went up among the other Gerudo. Many were confused, some angry. "Male Gerudo?" some of them had yelled in outrage, "More likely demons from the underworld!" Megeara and Loraefin could hear the shouting from their rooms; they had not been allowed into the meeting hall for a reason. Many shouts traveled down the hall to them, most of them just confused shouting back and forth, but Tiamra's voice was always there above the rest. As the afternoon dragged on into evening, the voices subsided until Megeara and Loraefin could no longer hear them. Their door opened and Tiamra took them away down the hall. She said that the others were ready to meet them, and with that the girl's hearts jumped up into their throats. There were a few stares when they finally were allowed inside, but the majority was supportive, proud to have their children come home. It was true when their grandmothers said that honor was important to the Gerudo. They never asked how Tiamra did it, they were only thankful.

                        Megeara and Loraefin were 'presented' to the others and then sent off to bed to rest for the following day. It was Loraefin that alone had to compete in the Training Ground seeing as Megeara could barely stand on her ankle let alone anything else. She was frightened but all but jumping out of her skin with anticipation. She barely slept that night, her muscles twitched and the unusually hard beds were difficult to sleep on. All she could think of was _am I going to survive tomorrow?_

                        They woke her up before the sun rose the next day. They said that all Gerudo maidens go through with this ritual before their right of passage. The elder of the women, two, roughly about the age of her mother and one she recognized as Igraine, the woman who treated Megeara's ankle, stripped her down until she was bare of completely everything. There she was bathed and cleaned in the tub of warm water that was brought to the room. Loraefin felt cold in the damp, morning air and awkward being naked in front of so many people. She shivered and the women smiled at her. They adorned her body in beautiful markings that ran up and down her legs, arms, back and neck. Two solid lines were marked up each breast, their symbolism unknown to the girl but beautiful nonetheless. The coloring was dark and it carried a deep, rich spice scent that filled the room. They smeared it across her temples and collarbones, all the while humming under their breath an old Gerudo prayer for blessing. Igraine motioned her to spread her legs, but Tiamra waved her off and she nodded. Loraefin was glad to let whatever that was going to be pass. Her hair was unbound and braided in one, thick braid down her back which reached to below her shoulder blades. A loose, brown robe was slid around her figure and fastened with a white sash that wrapped around the middle. A young woman, probably even younger than Loraefin, entered head down into the room holding two Gerudo scimitars on a deep red cloth. Tiamra smiled and walked toward Loraefin, holding the blades up to her.

            "Take them. These are the only things you can go in with, but with blessings from the Goddesses, not the only things that you'll take out." She fastened them into the belt that had been placed around her waist. The new weight around her hips was unexpected, but Loraefin held herself upright, staring back at Tiamra behind her painted face. She felt like it was her time to say something profound.

            "I do not take on the challenge of the Ground for myself," she paused and drew herself up even taller, and for a moment, though perhaps a trick of the morning light, her rather short stature appeared giant. "I do this to prove to you that _we are worthy. Today, I represent my family, and my family's honor." Tiamra bowed her head softly, not surprised in the confidence of the girl's voice. She had the blood of hundreds of Gerudo warriors before her who had each challenged the Ground in her own turn, their strength and their knowledge was flowing into her like the rising sun into the room. "I thank you for allowing me to prove myself," Loraefin spoke softly in the old Gerudo language, one that had not been practiced in many generations. The girl smiled when Tiamra stared at her and was led out of the room._

             Loraefin heard something behind her though through the water it was hard to make out what, and she spun around with Longshot ready. Something she didn't see slammed into her, knocking her off her feet and free floating in the water until the boots dragged her back down again. Whatever it was hit her hard and her side ached where it had come into contact. She squinted her eyes and could just make out the shadowed figure of a Shellblade lying dormant on the floor. Her heart jumped and raced even faster. Ever since she was little she had this hidden phobia of drowning and this was not the thing she wanted to see. _Just keep it together Fin, just keep it together and you'll be all right. Meg's counting on you too; down let us both down.  _

                        The Shellblade turned and opened its great gaping mouth and sprung before Loraefin could react. She tried to dodge, but the boots were too heavy for her to lift easily and its spines tore through the sleeve of her tunic. Almost automatically her breath caught in her throat and she could feel the pressure building on her lungs. She tried to inhale, but instead of being able to breathe, water came and filled up her mouth and esophagus. She was choking. Loraefin started to panic and released the fastenings on her boots. She immediately began to float for the surface, but the current took her and violently swept her around the room. She tried desperately to swim for the surface, but the current always swept her back just as she was about the reach the opening to the floor. Loraefin felt her head go light and disoriented just as she felt the sudden jolt and her body breaking the surface of the water. She gasped for air as she broke and tried to make it to the side and pulled herself up. She dropped herself on tired arms and legs and rested face flat on the ground.


	10. Blood For the Gerudo Maiden

Chapter Ten: Blood For the Gerudo Maiden

            "I'm nervous," Loraefin said shakily while the Gerudo filed in to form two straight lines around her. At the end of the tunnel they made, was the entrance to the Training Ground. Loraefin inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves as she waited for the morning ceremony to end. Everyone, including Megeara, was dressed in a simple brown robe like herself, and they stood all in perfect silence. Tiamra appeared at the entrance to the Ground and proceeded up the line of women, her eyes focused only on Loraefin. She felt herself go stiff and ridged as the Gerudo leader approached, a chill ran up her spine and she almost had to force herself to keep standing. Megeara was right next to Loraefin, and in the corner of her eye Megeara saw her friend's jaw tighten and the subtle movement of her throat as she gulped. Megeara wished she were the one going in. She reached over and gave Loraefin's hand a gentle squeeze, but Loraefin didn't take her eyes off of Tiamra. They both remembered the stories their grandmothers told about when they took on the challenge on the Ground, it was extremely difficult, and dangerous, but the reward you felt when you finally emerged, with all of your sisters there with you, was one that would never be forgotten. 

                        Tiamra made the sign of Farore's Blessing, and Loraefin kneeled as instructed to do. Tiamra raised her hand in commandment, and the same young girl came forward from the crowd, this time bearing with her a small, clay urn in her tiny hands. Tiamra took it, and lifted it above her head.

            "This," she dipped her thumb into the dark urn, lifting it to reveal it covered in a crimson dye, "is to mark the passage of this maid's journey from her childhood to her womanhood. May all here today witness the path she begins," she smeared the dye across Loraefin's forehead as the girl kneeled before her. "And with the challenge of this Ground, may she be tested if she is fit to walk it. May the Goddesses bless and protect you child." 

                        Loraefin rose as all let out three strong, almost hypnotizing whoops into the still morning air. Tiamra stepped aside, and with one last glance at Megeara, Loraefin began to walk down the path of Gerudo to the Training Ground.

                        Her body slammed hard against the stone wall, that Longshot packed quite a punch still. The room was blazing hot; she could feel it stinging her face relentlessly. Somehow she found the strength in her tired, bruised body to make herself stand once again. She had seven keys in her robe pocket and she could feel them hit against her leg as she walked. Her body was so tired. Throughout this Ground, her arm had been wounded in a fight with a Stafols, her leg had been nearly bitten off by a Wolfos, almost drowned, attacked, it was an amazement the was still standing. Loraefin never expected this of herself. She wondered how much time had passed since she had entered. It felt like forever, but it might not even have been more than a few hours. Without the sun there was no way to tell. Loraefin glanced over her battered robe, over all of the holes it had gathered in so little a time, she only hoped it would stay in one piece until the end. She didn't even know how much farther she had to go. With a hand on her scimitar, she dragged herself to the next door, pulling the switch to open it.

                        She peered in first, trying to get a feeling for what awaited her before she entered. Loraefin's light boots made little sound on the stone and she kept a firm grasp on her sword. There was a stone ledge running all around the floor of the room, only breaking where the two doors were; the one she had just entered, and the exit. In the middle of the room was a pillar of fire, and inside of it was a chest. She stepped cautiously forward, her feet only making a dim scraping noise. The girl froze; she could hear shallow breathing in the room with her. Or was it her own? She looked around and saw nothing and the adrenaline started to swim in her ears. A crunch of stone sent her whirling around; blades ready as the huge creature lunged at her from the shadows. 

                        It was a Dinofols and it came after her with a swipe of its giant clawed hand. Loraefin dived out of the way, but it caught her by the end of her long robe and held her there. In a panic, she swung her scimitar around and sent it full force into the lizard's arm. The noise it let out was inhuman and it released the girl, who scrambled to her feet. Its blood splattered over the ground and her as well as, leaving little stains in her clothes. 

                        A fierce rage took over Loraefin that frightened her. She could feel it coursing through her veins and into her fingertips where she held her blade. Her icy gray eyes flashed fire and her lips curled back menacingly.  She braced herself as a second Dinofols took over for the first one and rushed her, whipping around with its tail to hit her. Her actions were not even her own, it was as if someone had taken control over her body. As it twisted its tail, she jumped over it and met it sword to sword, glaring at it underneath her painted and blood splattered face. From her mouth came a powerful battle cry, none that she had every heard before, yet knew. It was the war cry of the Gerudo that she carried deep within her subconscious memories. The Dinofols blade was rusted and crooked, but the edge was as sharp as glass. It screamed in her face and overpowered her with its strength, pushing her down and nearly crushing her with its foot had she not crawled out of the way. The first Dinofols joined in again while Loraefin was still on the ground and its tail sent her crashing to the floor again. The rage flared. In this place, the place of provocation and honor and courage, the old Gerudo blood stirred within her and spread itself to every inch of her body. It seemed that she was only a spectator of her actions, somehow removed from her body and watching as she tore into the two enemies, cutting and shedding their blood on the ground mercilessly. It was like an age-old dance that Loraefin instinctively knew, proud, confident, and powerful. She was fearful of what seemed to posses her. Her once clean tunic was now splattered in deep red bloodstains and it was smeared across her face and arms and her hair had gone wild about her.  She was wild, free…reborn for these few, fleeting moments. She inhaled sharply, her conscious returning to her body once more as the air around her cooled and stilled. 

The two bodies were barely recognizable as bodies at all. Loraefin could feel the power subsiding within her and her pulse slowed. She looked over her arms, seeing the blood there in disbelief. _She couldn't have done this. The fire around the chest died down, and she grabbed the key within it. Her muscles still pulsed with life and her head swam with the disappearing power as she somehow staggered out of the room. She held just as much pride in her Hylian heritage as her Gerudo, but at this moment, before herself and her Nation, she __was only Gerudo. _


	11. Rae Lawen

Chapter Eleven: Rae Lawen

            "I'm sorry Link, but you cannot go in right now, a maiden is taking her rights on the Ground. I cannot allow any men, other than our ordained king to pass." She gripped her spear tightly to prove that she meant what she said and glanced apprehensively at Rook who sat at Link's side. This ceremony was taken very seriously and was not one to be interrupted. Link loosened his grip in the reigns and let the horses rest for a moment.

            "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," he sighed, looking at Rook and trying to think of what to do. It was kind of Rook to take the time to help him with this and he didn't want to come all the way out there for nothing. "Will it be okay to go in and get the bricks we need any time soon?" The guards nodded to each other.

            "Perhaps tomorrow when the ceremony is over," one of them said. "Until word we cannot let you go."

            "I suppose we could camp out in the valley tonight Link," Rook suggested, "It wouldna' be tha' bad, it's getting' warmer out now anyway." Link shrugged his shoulders.

            "I guess so, but I would like to speak with Tiamra myself if you don't mind, if she's available of course though." The guard nodded again and sent the younger one running up the trail to the Fortress to fetch her. 

                        It was not long before Tiamra's tall personage was coming down the path toward them, the young guard trailing closely behind. She welcomed them at their cart, but did not invite them in.

            "So Kakariko sent you to fetch its supplies eh?" Tiamra said calmly, clucking her tongue with the Hylian syllables. "Of course, you are welcomed to them, but we had a bit of a…surprise come up upon us. After it is over, you may proceed with your errand." 

            "We don't really have time to waste Tiamra, I said I'd get this back to Kakariko sometime tomorrow," Link replied. "We won't be in the way, and we would be gone before you know it." Tiamra sighed impatiently and waved them off.

            "Oh very well, proceed. Ala will show you were your items are. We were not expecting the initiate this soon anyway. Be quick, if you are longer than half an hour I shall have you escorted out." She turned and left up the walk, leaving Rook and Link to follow the young guard.

                        They had only been at the job for about ten minutes when they heard a great deal of commotion coming from the front of the Fortress. Gerudo rushed past them whooping and yelling excitedly and poor Rook was so startled that he fell back in the cart. All of the Gerudo were gathering around the entrance to the Training Ground and Link strained his neck to see what they were doing. As the stream of brown bodies flowed out of the building and to the crowd, a flash of paler skin caught Link's eye.

            "Megeara!" He shouted above the yelling of the women. Megeara stopped suddenly and turned to where she had heard her name be called. Her eyes went wide when she saw him standing there.

            "Link…" she trailed off but was swept off again by the crowd. The doors of the Training Ground flew open and everyone hushed as the figure emerged from it.

                        It was a changed figure from what it had gone in as. Megeara's breath caught in her throat in an alarmed gasp as she gazed at it when it walked passed. In its fist, was the Ice Arrow, the treasure of the Gerudo Training Ground. Megeara did not even recognize her…

                        The eyes had such a blaze burning within them and her entire body seemed to be alive, glowing with the pulse of life. She walked with such prowess, that many of the younger Gerudo who had not yet seen the effects of the Ground, bowed their heads as if they were faced with a spirit. The blood of her battles marked the blood of her passing, it washed away her childhood and she was reborn an adult. Loraefin held the arrow above her head, her eyes wild and fierce. She was battered from head to foot, but her inner strength flowed from her as if it were a touchable force. The Gerudo yelled in ceremony and Tiamra came forth with a bow in hand. Loraefin took it and strung it with the Ice Arrow. She pulled back and let the arrow fly with all her might and it flew straight and true until it reached its mark at the top of the large solitary pole with the red flag tied to it. Instantly, blue ice covered the top half of the pole and everyone cheered triumphantly. Link stared at the arrow in amazement and disbelief. He didn't want to see who had just shot that. Tiamra bent forward and embraced Loraefin, making the sign of blessing used among the Gerudo.

            "My sisters!" Tiamra yelled, "a child no longer stands before you! Here stands a Gerudo warrior fit to walk the path! From this day forth, no longer will you need the name you were given as a babe, a new name must be received as fit for a woman not a child! You know the name you must take, it came to you within the Ground, the name of the soul that has been reborn within you…Declare that name and take it for your own!" Tiamra's last words echoed across the valley and the Gerudo all fell dead silent. 

                        Loraefin stood strong and silent for a moment, the Gerudo blood buzzing furiously within her. She lifted her face to the sky and instinctively knew what to call out before the heavens. 

            "_Rae Lawen!" Her voice called out and the Gerudo echoed back to her._

            "Rae Lawen!" Their voices rippled over the stones and the great cliffs. Link knew that voice…

                        Loraefin called again and then a third time, with each call the Gerudo echoing back.  A small part formed among the crowd and Link saw Loraefin standing there and his breath caught in his throat. At the last call of the forgotten name she felt the power drain out of her like rain, and she was Loraefin again. Tiamra now held in her hand a tiny object wrapped in cloth as she came to Loraefin. She held it out to her and uncovered it, revealing the amber gem set in its silver frame. Loraefin's eyes shot up to meet Tiamra's and Tiamra smiled and nodded holding it up for her and placing it on her forehead. It was the Crest of the Gerudo, the symbol of pride and honor worn only by the initiates that completed the Ground. Loraefin kneeled and closed her eyes and let it be placed on her forehead, taking in the coolness of the metal on her skin.

            "Now, rise Rae Lawen," Tiamra spoke softly and held out her hands to her. "You have proven yourself worthy to wear the Crest. The Goddesses have smiled on us this day." She bent forward and kissed the girl on the newly placed Crest and brushed her temples.

            Loraefin smiled and was led away with Megeara to be bathed and provided with a clean robe for the meal in their honor that night. She would often remember that moment when she first felt the surge of Gerudo energy running through her, and at times it seemed even more than that. Her body was not even her own, but taken over by something else that was unexplainable to her. She _was power at that moment in time. It would be a long time before Loraefin would even come close to an answer to what happened to her that day, and even then it was still not understood. But as she sat at the head of the table that night, among the Gerudo, her family, her sisters, she did not need an explanation. She was Rae Lawen. _


End file.
